


Embarrassing Epitaph

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic, excessive alliteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stakeout goes south speedily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing Epitaph

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #17 (Watson's Woes) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Watson's Woes - and another alliteration. This time, whump Watson woefully with an alliterative injury or woe of any severity. A swift stabbing or a gooey gumdrop? It's up to you to invent, write, and deploy!

John wearily wiped his brow. He was striving to stay alert, but the heat wave had sapped his strength. To make matters worse, his gut began to gurgle gregariously.

Waiting behind a disgusting dumpster to catch a criminal is hardly the time for a humbug, but living with Sherlock, one must grab a bite whenever one can.

The scorching summer sun made his pick 'n' mix stick together in globs of glucose. John's eyes were wistfully fixed on the fire hydrant as he absentmindedly munched. Suddenly, a piece of candy became trapped in his trachea.

Sherlock promptly performed the Heimlich maneuver. The treacherous treat launched out of John's throat and landed right in Donovan's new 'do. John would have joined in on Sherlock's laughter if he wasn't busy coughing.

John was giddily grateful for his friend's rapid response. He didn't want his epitaph to read "death by gooey gumdrop."

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly stole "gooey gumdrop" from the prompt example and humbugs from Jeremy Brett.


End file.
